Beast Wars: Almost Escape
by Jesscheaux
Summary: *Complete* A funny story about Megatron trying to escape from Earth and dealing with his chronic insomnia! Written in Fan-play format.


BEAST WARS: Almost Escape-a short story.  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, Beast Wars, Beast Machines, or Transformers, all that credit goes to the talented people who invented them.  
  
Author's notes: This is a story about when the Beast Wars characters are still on Earth and trying to escape. It's a little bit silly and downright dumb sometimes but I got a kick out of it (and writing it) and I hope you will too. This is written in Fan-play format, which is easier to read sometimes and gives the illusion that you're actually watching the show! _________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(starts out in the Predacon base Megatron sits on his "throne")  
  
Megatron: Inferno! Come here quickly!  
  
Inferno: Yes my Queen?  
  
Megatron: Stop calling me my Queen!  
  
Inferno: Yes my Queen.  
  
Megatron: Arrgh! Inferno, I want you to capture Optimus Primal for me. Take Waspinator, Quick Strike and Black Arachnia with you. Have Black Arachnia storm the base single handedly and while they capture her, the rest of you grab Optimus Primal. I have a special fate for him.  
  
Inferno: Anything for the royalty, I'll get right on it.  
  
(Inferno, Quick Strike, Waspinator and Black Arachnia head for the Maximal base. Black Arachnia storms it , the Maximals capture her and everything goes as Megatron plans)  
  
  
  
(back at the Predacon base, Optimus hangs from the ceiling in beast mode)  
  
Megatron: Ahhh Yes... good work Inferno. Now on with my plan. Do you have the tape recorder ready?  
  
Inferno: Yes my Queen.  
  
Megatron: Good, now I'll take care of the rest. At last, I'll have the sounds of the fearless leader of the Maximals screaming to lull me to sleep. My Insomnia has cost me many sleepless nights.  
  
(he types in a code and presses a button and Optimus awakes with a jolt and starts screaming)  
  
Megatron: Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Yes... It worked! Now to record it! (he does so)  
  
Megatron: That's enough for now, I'll torture him some more later. But wait, Yes... He's awakened!  
  
Optimus: (groans) Where am I? (realizes where he is) Megatron! What happened?  
  
Megatron: Ha Ha you fool! I 've captured you!  
  
Optimus: Optimus Primal, Maximize!  
  
(he is zapped by waves of Energon)   
  
Optimus: (yells) Oh oh  
  
Megatron: Yes... There's no way out this time! Inferno!   
  
Inferno: Yes royalty?  
  
Megatron: I have another mission for you. Go and capture the rest of the Maximals and bring me their heads on a silver platter, that is except for Rattrap, leave him whole so I may yank off his head myself.  
  
Inferno: Your wish is my command, Royalty.  
  
(they carry out the mission and come back)  
  
Megatron: Do you have the rest of the Maximals?  
  
Inferno: Yes, my Queen.  
  
Megatron: Stop calling me, my Queen. Good, now let's give Optimus a little wake up call.( he shocks him with Energon) Good, now that you're awake, fearless leader, Inferno, bring me the heads one by one.  
  
(Inferno salutes him and carries in Rhinox's head)  
  
(Optimus gasps)  
  
Megatron: Ha Ha Ha! Yes... now bring the rest.  
  
(he let's Optimus look at them all, and smiles with glee)  
  
Optimus: (appalled) Why are you doing this Megatron?  
  
Megatron: Ha Ha so you can be my slaves of course, it also helps to have a tape of your enemies screaming when you have Insomnia like me!  
  
Optimus: Where's Rattrap?  
  
Megatron: Don't worry I have a special fate just for him. Inferno, you and Waspinator put their heads back on and hang them on the ceiling beside their precious Optimus. and hang up Rattrap too.  
  
Inferno: Right away Royalty!  
  
(they do so and then Megatron torutues them with Energon surges and tapes them all screaming)  
  
Megatron: Now, Optimus Primal I have enough tapes of you and your friends screaming. So, will you surrender to me or not?  
  
Optimus: Never, Megatron!  
  
Megatron: Okay then, have it your way, insolent fools!  
  
(he torturues them with Energons surges then stops)  
  
Megatron: Had enough yet, you bumbling idiots?   
  
(again he Energons surges them)  
  
Megatron: Okay you Maximal scum, I'll give you one last chance to surrender! Join me and we can conquer Cybertron together, or you will all become my zombie slaves!  
  
Optimus: No matter what you do to us we will never join the likes of you, Megatron!  
  
Megatron: Very Well then, you will regret this day for the rest of your pitiful life! Inferno! Prepare the zombie ray! Now, it's time for the brain-washing of a lifetime!  
  
(he turns on the machine for awhile and then stops it)  
  
Megatron: Who is your new master?  
  
Dino-Bot: Megatron you will never get away with this!  
  
Megatron: So you think Impudo-Bot. I guess I need to turn the settings higher!  
  
(once again he gives them the zombie ray)  
  
Megatron: Yes... I think it worked this time! Whom do you serve and obey?  
  
All: You, Megatron   
  
Megatron: Good! Now at last I have my zombie slaves! But, just in case I better give them a final test to prove their loyalty.  
  
Inferno: Royalty! Silverbolt and Black Arachnia are missing!  
  
Megatron: Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Where are they?  
  
Inferno: I'm afraid they ran away together. We would have had to sacrifice the other Maximals had we gone after them.  
  
Megatron: No matter now, go after them while I test my new zombie slaves.  
  
  
  
(Inferno and Waspinator go to capture Silverbolt and Black Arachnia, they find them flying through the sky but Inferno crashes into them and Silverbolt and Black Arachnia switch bodies. Inferno and Waspinator bring them back to Megatron. While they are still gone...)  
  
  
  
Megatron: Now, my zombie slaves for your testing. Quick Strike! Take Dino-Bot off the ceiling and bring him to me. And stop walking like that, we are not on a cattle drive!  
  
Quick Strike: Yes Sir, Boss Bot!  
  
Megatron: Now Dino-bot bring me the head of Cheetor!  
  
Dino-Bot: ( in a very robotic voice) Yes, Megatron.  
  
(he does so )  
  
Megatron: Excellent! I need no more proof of his loyalty, it's the rat I'm worried about. Now! bring me Rattrap! and while you're at it put Cheetor's head back on.  
  
Rattrap: Yes, Megatron  
  
Megatron: Now for your test, rodent. Beast Mode, Terrorize, Beast Mode Terrorize, Beast Mode, Terrorize! Hmmm very good but I still need final proof. Go Vermin, and punch Optimus in the face!  
  
(He does and Optimus looks hurt)  
  
Megatron: Quick Strike! Go over there and make sure that punch was real; they might have been faking it!  
  
Quick Strike: (studies Optimus' bruised face) Well, it looks pretty real to me!  
  
Megatron: Good! I think they're worthy of my "trust" now!  
  
Inferno: Royalty! I have found Silverbolt and Black Arachnia!  
  
Megatron: Excellent! Yes... Now I can brainwash them too!  
  
Inferno: Wait! I'm afraid we have a problem!  
  
Megatron: What is it?!  
  
Inferno: Waspinator and I crashed into them and they switched bodies!  
  
Megatron: That won't make a difference, we'll brainwash them anyway.  
  
(he uses the zombie ray and it doesn't work)  
  
Megatron: Blast! It's not working! Why?  
  
Inferno: I think it's because they are not in the proper bodies, my Queen.  
  
Megatron: Well, we just have to fix that won't we? Try bashing them together, I'm sure they will quite enjoy that!  
  
(he bashes them together)  
  
Megatron: Hmmm to no avail! Do it again!  
  
(again they are bashed together and their heads switch)  
  
Inferno: Nothing, Royalty.  
  
Megatron: Well, no mind. They will make an interesting freak show on Cybertron! Their names are now Silver Arachnia and BlackBolt!  
  
Inferno: On Cybertron?  
  
Megatron: Yes... We are going back to Cybertron to be the masters! Inferno! Bring me the traitor Tarantulus, I need his knowledge for this mission.  
  
Inferno: Yes, my Queen.  
  
Megatron: And stop calling me my Queen!  
  
Inferno: Yes, my Queen.  
  
Megatron: Arrgh! He'll never learn!  
  
(Inferno brings in Tarantulus at gun-point)  
  
Tarantulus: What's this Megatron?  
  
Megatron: Ahh the traitorous spider is here! I need you to build a ship for me, Tarantulus, we are returning to Cybertron and I want you to come with us. Will you become one of us again?  
  
Tarantulus: Well, I suppose.  
  
Megatron: Good! Now here is what I'm looking for, (he hands him blueprints) We must be ready to leave Cybertron in 30 megacycles.  
  
Tarantulus: But what's in it for me?  
  
Megatron: Well, you'll be second in command and will have all the Megabucks and free luxuries you can handle!  
  
Tarantulus: Well, that's an offer I just can't refuse, I'll do it!  
  
Megatron: Good, and I'll need an extra cargo ship for all the Energon we will take "home" with us.  
  
Tarantulus: Very Good Megatron, I'll start now!  
  
Megatron: Inferno! Quick Strike! I need you both along with Rampage to gather as much Energon as possible for our trip back home and to make us the most powerful force in the galaxy!  
  
Inferno: Yes, my Queen   
  
Quick Strike: Right away Boss Bot! But, can I drive the cargo ship? Please?  
  
Megatron: I suppose, but you'll have to take Rampage along with you because it's dangerous to have a one bot ship.  
  
Quick Strike: Whatever you say, I just hope Rampage is on good behavior.  
  
(Megatron puts his zombie slaves to work raiding their own base of all useful goods and loading his newly finished ships)  
  
Megatron: Now is everything ready?  
  
Inferno: I think so Royalty, but there's still the problem with Silver Arachnia and BlackBolt.  
  
Megatron: Ahhh Yes... My freaks! We'll use them to distract the leaders of Cybertron while we conquer it! Now Inferno put Tarantulus into stasis lock!  
  
Inferno: But you told him he would be second in command!  
  
Megatron: Yes... I did say that didn't I ? Well, no matter I almost never keep my word! As soon as Tarantulus and my zombie slaves are secured for the journey, we will travel to Cybertron and begin our conquest! Just think! Optimus Primal and his loyal bots conquering their own planet in my name!  
  
(a few megacycles later...)  
  
Megatron: Yes... Everything is ready. Now we can start for Cybertron! Quick Strike, is the cargo ship ready? And cut out that ridiculous walking; this is not a farm!  
  
Quick Strike: Yes, Boss Bot.  
  
Megatron: Good, now to the ships and we'll take off in a half a megacycle.  
  
(they are in the ships and take off after a t-minus ten count they fly towards outer space but then something terrible happens)  
  
Megatron: Blast that Tarantulus! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Now my ship is going down! Quick Strike is the cargo ship all right?  
  
Quick Strike: Far as I kin tale.  
  
Megatron: Good now land it safely somewhere and we'll be right down and I'm not kidding!  
  
  
  
(the ship hurtles toward the ground faster and faster and Megatron and others hang on for dear life and scream their circuits out. The ship then crashes near the Predacon base but everyone survives and is Megatron in for a surprise)  
  
  
  
Megatron: Ahhhh I made it! Now to see if my zombie slaves are okay.  
  
(he goes to where they are kept and finds them on-line and free of the brainwash)  
  
Optimus: So good to see you Megatron. When were you planning on letting us get out and get back to normal?  
  
Megatron: Oh No! My zombie slaves are no longer that! Please, it was only a joke! Ha ha ha?  
  
Cheetor: Not this time Mega-scum!  
  
(they throw him out of the ship and the rest of the Predacons retreat, they then put their base back together)  
  
Rhinox: It's good to be home again.  
  
Rattrap: Ditto, Rhino-Man!  
  
Optimus: Yeah, but you didn't have to punch me that hard!  
  
Rattrap: What can I say? Orders is orders!  
  
Cheetor: Since when have you said that?  
  
Rattrap: That was the first and last time, Whiskers!  
  
Optimus: Well, it looks like things are back to normal, well almost...  
  
(they look forlornly at Silver Arachnia and BlackBolt and then all laugh)  
  
  
  
(back at the Predacon base)  
  
Megatron: I can't believe my perfect plan failed! I'll get those Maximals next time but at least I have a consolation prize of tapes of them screaming their heads off!  
  
(he plays the tape and starts snoring. To the outside of the base, music; fade out)  
  
THE END  
  
______________________________________________________________________________ What did you think? Review and let me know. And don't forget to check out my DBZ fanfiction! 


End file.
